


eyes on me

by reiyuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri's strange dream, M/M, one way love, silence love, use some Psychotropic substances for love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: 两个可怜单恋学生的故事x库洛德x帝弥托利→贝雷特OOC警告





	eyes on me

回过神来的时候，帝弥托利正站在一片陌生的土地上。  
他眯着眼，就像是没睡醒一般，显得有些迷茫。  
忽然间，刮来了一阵温暖的风。他抬起手，就像是要抓住什么似的，在空中胡乱地挥了挥。又过了一阵子，意识才变得清晰了些。  
眼前的景色逐渐变得鲜明，大片大片的绿色冲击着他的视觉神经。  
毫无疑问，这里和寒冷的法嘉斯不同，是个温暖的地方。比起苍白的雪原，光是色彩就要浓重许多。  
帝弥托利正站在一条林间小路上，拂面而来的微风中带着树木的清香味，鸟兽的鸣叫更是悦耳动听。也不知怎么的，就想到处逛逛了。

他走得很慢，就像是舍不得走完这条路似的。毕竟对于年轻的法嘉斯王子来说，身心能够得到放松的时间实在是太少、太少了。  
惨剧过后，法嘉斯王国已经失去了昔日的雄风。  
为了回应忠臣们的期待，为了寻找弑亲的仇敌，帝弥托利这才带领年龄相仿的朋友们一起，来到修道院进修。  
帝弥托利很清楚，自己要作为大家的榜样，要像个海绵一样吸收各种各样的知识；自己要背负着逝者的意志，重振法嘉斯王国。不能放过一丝一毫的线索，就算赌上一切，也要找到仇敌并将其头颅斩下献给逝者；不能任由一丝一毫的温柔侵入自己的内心，要给予自己压力，令自己的内心坚若磐石。  
对于一名少年来说，这些压力已经足够令他喘不过气了。如果不找个途径发泄的话，迟早会憋出病来。  
距离上次拥有如此闲暇的时间又是多久以前了呢，帝弥托利自己也说不上来。他只是觉得，机会既然摆在眼前，就该尽情享受才是。

精神彻底放松下来以后，脑子里就会冒出许多莫名其妙的想法。  
那些想法时好时坏，但毫无疑问，此时此刻浮现在帝弥托利脑海里的，一定是某个能让他感到幸福的念头。  
身为法嘉斯王子的帝弥托利，有个喜欢的人。  
对方比自己大不了多少，却已经是青狮子学级的责任教师。  
对方看起来虽然冷漠，内在却温暖无比。不论自己正在经受怎样的苦难，只要一想到对方，就能平静下来。  
帝弥托利也有欲望，对方毫无防备的姿态，总是能让他无意识地咽下口水。  
他不止一次想要脱下对方那身黑色的军装，也不止一次想要触碰对方那片毫无血色的肌肤。他想看看对方红着脸向自己发出渴求的模样，他想看看对方那张毫无防备的睡颜；他想在对方身体上留下自己的痕迹，他想毫无保留地和对方拥抱在一起。

带着香味的风儿迎面扑来，就像是在抚摸着自己的脸颊一般，令人心旷神怡。  
帝弥托利曾经拥有无数个与对方独处的机会，却一次也没能把握住。  
这么说好像有点不对，应该说——不是他不能，而是他不敢。  
贝雷特就像是上天赐给他的礼物，他费尽心思想要将其留在身边，却又害怕太过用力，伤到了对方。  
如果说对方是高耸入云的树木，自己就是生长在树木脚下的杂草。对方闪着光芒，是这世界上最优秀的人。而背负着仇恨与罪恶的自己迟早会染上恶臭的鲜血，又怎能配得上对方呢？  
帝弥托利闭上眼，自嘲似地笑了笑。既然这样的话，把对方当做无法触碰的慰藉，也挺好的。

“库洛德，你果然在这里。”  
熟悉的声音令帝弥托利稍稍睁大了双眼。毫无疑问，这是贝雷特的声音。  
“啊——果然被您发现了，不论躲到哪里都逃不过您的眼睛，我认输了。”  
如果帝弥托利的耳朵没问题的话，说话的人应该是金鹿学级的库洛德。和略显轻浮的外表不同，实际上他是个心思颇为细腻的战略家。虽然嘴边偶尔会冒出些奇怪的话，但总体来说还算是个正常人。  
只不过，在金狮子学级任教的贝雷特，和库洛德那家伙在一起干什么？  
正在帝弥托利思索之时，两人的脚步声越来越接近，似乎正朝着自己所在的方向走来。  
明明不需要逃走的，明明自然地和对方打声招呼就行了。可帝弥托利还是逃进树林，躲在了一颗大树后面。为了不让对方发现，他捂着嘴，大气也不敢出。他也知道自己的行为非常不好，可正因为对方是他最在意的人，无聊的好奇心才能战胜其他的情绪，迫使他做出了这种行动。

和自己想的一样，库洛德果然和老师有一句没一句地搭着话。  
库洛德的脸上堆满了傻笑，而老师还是露着和平时一样波澜不惊的表情。  
“老师，上次您不是说要来金鹿学级任教吗，到底什么时候来？”  
“我有说过吗？”  
“您这是想要糊弄我的意思吗？”  
“并不，我确实不太记得了。”  
“让我想想，”库洛德十分自然地挽过了贝雷特的肩膀，“大概上礼拜吧，在这里。”  
“哦？好像有点印象了。”  
“喂喂，就算您是老师，也别忘了这事啊。”  
“就算你这么说……”  
“振作点啊老师，那可是我们俩献出初吻的日子。您不会已经忘了吧？”

说到这里时，两人刚好经过帝弥托利所躲藏的地方。  
库洛德就像是在故意使坏一般，在最微妙的地方停住了脚步。

“老师，不如我们再来一次吧。”  
“啊？”  
库洛德拽过贝雷特的手，然后稍稍用力，将他摁在了帝弥托利躲藏着的那棵大树上。  
大树微微颤抖着，帝弥托利的心也止不住地狂跳起来。他只觉得有什么东西被打碎了，就算那不是自己的内心，也是保护着心灵的最后一层墙壁。落叶纷纷落下，就像是心灵之壁的碎片一般，既悲惨又凄凉。  
一阵黏腻的亲热声从帝弥托利的身后传来。就算已经捂住耳朵尽量不去听，可湿润的吮吸声却依然进入了他的耳中，并顺着听觉神经响彻了他的大脑。他的脑子里就像是点燃了几百吨炸药一般，只有不到百分之一的可用细胞存活。他靠在树上，努力维持着颤抖不已的身体，不让自己滑坐下去。  
帝弥托利第一次如此迫切地想要逃离某个地方。自己明明是来放松身心的，为什么非要承受这种宛如酷刑一般的折磨啊。

正在帝弥托利陷入痛苦之时，突然间，一切都变了。  
太阳躲进了厚厚的云层之中，温柔的微风也变成了狂风，在森林之中穿梭啸叫着。  
不知何时，亲吻的声音已经彻底消失，取而代之的是死一般的寂静。  
帝弥托利被吓到了，且不说急剧变化的天气，两个正在亲吻的人会因为这种事情就没了动静么？

他扶着树干，小心翼翼地探出了头。  
他们两人果然还在，虽然没有亲吻，却也紧紧地拥抱着。  
要说不嫉妒是不可能的，但好在老师并没有发生什么意外，悬在内心的石头也算是放了下来。  
正在帝弥托利叹了口气准备躲回树后之时，突然感到了一阵令人难以言喻的视线。  
原本伏在贝雷特肩头的库洛德不知何时抬起了头，用他那对碧绿的眸子盯着自己。他微微眯着眼，其中似乎还带有几分笑意。既像是在宣誓主权，又像是在嘲笑自己，令人感到非常不适。  
一股无名火从帝弥托利的心底窜出，难得的休息日突然被破坏，他原本就挺不爽的。本来还想着如果老师能找到好的归宿、能够获得幸福的话，自己也能平静地接受一切。  
可库洛德那个眼神算怎么回事啊。  
他决定了，就算老师选择的不是自己，也决不会让库洛德那家伙得逞。

在决意的驱使之下，帝弥托利走了出来。  
“老师，”他皱着眉，提高了音量，“这么说可能有些冒犯，不过我还是觉得您应该再考虑考虑！库洛德这种人，实在不是能够交付终身的对象——”  
还没等帝弥托利说完，身穿黑色军服的贝雷特就化作一道烟雾，消失在了自己的面前。  
看着慌作一团的帝弥托利，库洛德反倒轻松地笑出了声。比起关心老师的安危，那家伙首先想到的居然是嘲笑自己？自己的猜想接二连三地被证实，帝弥托利再也沉不住气，直接走上前揪住了对方的衣领。  
“库洛德，”帝弥托利低吼着，“你到底干了什么？”  
“不要这么着急嘛，”库洛德笑着拍开了帝弥托利的手，然后伸出手指，轻轻点上了他的唇，“我只是把老师变成了我的东西而已。”  
“你——”此时，比起暴怒，后悔的情绪要略占上风一些。  
如果当初自己主动去追逐老师的话，如果当初自己能向老师坦白心中所想的话，事情是不是就不会发展到这个地步了呢——  
然而这个世界上是没有后悔药可吃的。  
在残酷的真相面前，帝弥托利什么都做不了。  
除了用尽全身力气握紧拳头，挥向站在自己面前的混蛋。

“库洛德————”  
帝弥托利大叫一声，醒了过来。  
他的睡衣已经被汗水所浸透，身体甚至还摆着挥拳的姿势，怎么看怎么丢人。  
帝弥托利放下手臂，侧过头看了眼钟表。时针刚好指在四点的方向，这么算来，自己大概只睡着了三个小时左右。自从陷入这种状态已经半月有余了。不仅难以入睡，就算睡着了，做的也尽是些荒诞的噩梦。  
如今这世界本就不算太平，就算有那么优美的地方，也一定已经成了难民们的居所。  
自从贝雷特担任了青狮子学级的老师，平日忙前忙后，和其他学级的学生也几乎没了交流，根本不可能和库洛德发展出那种关系。就算有，也不可能毫无征兆。  
更何况在感情方面，他还真没见过老师对谁表示出好感过。

白天自己的精神面貌虽然算不上好，但基本的分辨能力还是有的。可梦中的自己就像个傻缺一般，连那么荒诞的情节都能深信不疑。更恶心的是，这些噩梦几乎都与某个男人有关。  
库洛德。一个明明没什么交情，却老是出现在梦中，嘲讽自己的男人。  
已经无法用压力太大找借口了，必须找出解决办法才行。  
再这样下去的话，自己的身体和心灵都要吃不消的。  
帝弥托利用最快的速度爬起了床，好不容易熬到六点后，便立刻提起长枪，朝着训练场冲了过去。  
如果是这个时间的话，自己一定能在训练场遇到那个人。  
虽然他说的话不太好听，但细想还是有那么一点道理的。  
“菲利克斯，你可要帮帮我啊……”

急促的脚步声在空旷的宿舍楼前回荡着。  
帝弥托利梦中的始作俑者，正透过缝隙静静地看着这一切。

******

早上六点，菲利克斯准时出现在训练场，开始了一天的训练。  
在这间修道院中，能作为他对手的人并不多。比起四处寻找训练对手，与假想敌进行战斗反而会比较方便。  
一来可以避免无谓的交流，二来不用担心利刃会伤到对方。无需言语，效率还高。对于性格中略带点傲气的菲利克斯来说，确实是最好的训练途径。  
他稳稳地拿着剑，稍作冥想后，便毫不迟疑地向前挥出。  
长剑在空中划着优美的弧线，即使站在距离稍远的地方，也会被他流畅的动作所惊艳。

剑尖精准地刺入了敌人的左肩，抢在对方反应过来之前，他便立马向前迈出步子，用力地朝着左下腹拉去。  
攻击虽然奏效了，却不够深，没能造成致命伤害。  
对方只是低头看了看胸前的伤口，便将其抛之脑后，再次向菲利克斯发起了攻击。  
看着对方莽撞的模样，菲利克斯不屑地笑了笑。刚才自己的那一剑，可不是胡乱挥的。  
就算没死，肩部关节也一定会受到影响。在这种情况下也依然要向自己发动进攻，是不是太莽撞了点？  
果然，对方的攻击角度非常肤浅。菲利克斯只是微微侧过身体，便轻松地避开了。  
菲利克斯的行为似乎令对方受到了不小的打击。看着自己高举长剑的模样，对方竟然一动不动，完全没有反抗的打算。毕竟他很清楚接下来将会受到怎样的攻击。  
摆出防御姿态？不太可能，身体的平衡已经彻底崩溃，就连保持站立也相当困难；用攻击来进行抵销？左肩的伤口疼痛难忍，几乎令他拿不稳剑。  
菲利克斯能猜到对方脑中所想，也能体会到对方此时的绝望。但他并不是那种会在战场上同情敌人的角色。  
他稳稳地举起长剑，朝着对方的眉心毫不迟疑地挥下。

冥想训练结束后，菲利克斯终于把佩剑收进了鞘中。  
他站在原地沉默了好一阵子，这才对站在一边的帝弥托利吼道，“山猪，你看我干什么！”  
“哦……！”帝弥托利被怒吼声吓了一跳。没错，他刚才看呆了，还是两眼发直的那种。  
“训练场可不是让你发呆的地方，实在没事干的话，你可以去找希尔凡，何必在这里浪费时间。”  
“抱歉，不过我确实是来训练的。”帝弥托利小心翼翼地斟酌着用词，“战斗中会遇上各种各样的敌人，观摩别人战斗也是训练的一种，对吧。而且……”  
说到这时，帝弥托利抬起头直视着菲利克斯的双眼，认真地说道，“我想看你训练，不行吗？”  
“啧！”菲利克斯烦躁地捂住了自己的脸，“随你的便，想看就尽管看吧！”  
“谢谢。”帝弥托利微笑着回应道。

说出的话虽然有些做作，可他确实没说谎。  
帝弥托利到这儿确实是来训练的，菲利克斯的挥剑也是真好看。被他藏在心底的，只有谈心这一件事而已。  
为了不打扰对方练剑的兴致，为了顾及对方这一整天的情绪。帝弥托利本来打算在对方离开训练场时‘不经意’地提起。可惜，从目前的发展来看，这个如意算盘大概是打不成了。  
既然如此，只能使出糊弄大法了。

帝弥托利把手放到嘴边轻咳了几声，严肃地请求道，“菲利克斯，能让我陪你练剑吗。”  
他知道菲利克斯因为找不到练习对手，一直处在相当暴躁的状态。好不容易找到了个实力相当的，可人家又由于公务繁忙，压根没时间陪他。既然如此，由擅长枪术的自己主动提出陪练邀请，他应该不会拒绝吧？然后等两人结束训练去沐浴之时，再缓缓地道出内心所想。  
可没想到，对方的话语却再次将帝弥托利心中的如意算盘打碎。  
“不可以。”菲利克斯皱着眉头，脸上写满了嫌弃，“我还挺喜欢这把剑的，可不能让你弄断了。”  
“那我们聊会天吧，就一会儿。”帝弥托利直接使出了最后一计，自暴自弃地请求道。  
“我还是陪您练剑吧，山猪王子。”  
意料之外的回答令帝弥托利惊讶地睁大了双眼。可对方那副蓄势待发的模样，着实让他紧张了起来。  
“先说好，我可不会手下留情。”菲利克斯黑着脸，眼中闪烁着杀意。

最终，两人的实战练习以帝弥托利的惨败而收场。  
并不是输了实力，而是输了气势。  
就像战斗前警告的那样，菲利克斯的攻击很猛，帝弥托利只能绷紧神经认真应对。  
不认真还好，这一认真就要出事。两人还没过上五招，菲利克斯的剑就断了。  
帝弥托利大睁着眼，看着插进墙壁的半截残剑，扭头就跑。  
“喂山猪你别跑！”菲利克斯的声音里明显带着怒气。  
“对不起！”帝弥托利跑得更快了，“我会存钱给你再买一把的——”  
“不是这个问题！你倒是给我停下啊！”见对方完全听不进自己的话，菲利克斯心一横，也追了过去。  
他其实知道帝弥托利这么早来训练场肯定有事找他。他不是不想听，只是不想表现得太明显而已。  
可谁知道帝弥托利那家伙这么容易放弃啊！而且还溜得那么快！

帝弥托利正闷着头飞快地往前跑，菲利克斯不仅闷着头一路狂追，还大声叫着自家王子的大名。  
“帝弥托利，别跑了！我有事找你！”  
“不，你没事找我！”帝弥托利头也不回，“快回去练剑吧！”  
“没兴致了……！”说完这句话后，菲利克斯便闭上嘴，开始全速冲刺。  
单论速度，菲利克斯还是可以自豪一下的。除了那个仗着自己有马的混蛋之外，青狮子学级里大概没有谁能跑过自己，帝弥托利当然也不例外。更何况是在自己已经热身完毕的情况下，简直就是不自量力。  
不出三十秒，菲利克斯就追上了。他用力拽过帝弥托利的披风，大声质问道，  
“你到底跑什么啊！”  
“我、我这不是怕你生气么，”帝弥托利低着头，一副受惊小鹿的模样，“而且你也警告过我……”  
“警告归警告，但我之后不是答应你了么！”  
“但我还是把你的剑弄断了啊，真的很抱歉。”  
“所以说再买一把不就好了！”  
“咦？”帝弥托利抬起头，一脸惊讶，“仅此而已？”  
“不然呢？你还想怎么赔我？”菲利克斯只觉得气不打一处来。  
“你真的不会像从前那样，一直瞪着我？”  
“那都是小时候的事了啊，现在哪有那功夫！每天训练忙都忙不过来。”  
俗话说得好，解铃还须系铃人。听完菲利克斯的话后，帝弥托利立马就振作了起来。本来还想调侃几句为什么不早说，后来一想搞事的是自己跑路的也是自己，便咽下了话头。  
“所以呢，”菲利克斯摸了摸后脑勺，把头扭向一边，“到底找我什么事？”  
“呃……”帝弥托利像做贼一样看了看四周，确认没人后这才轻声说道，“其实是关于我最近的梦——”

帝弥托利很快就说完了，菲利克斯花了几分钟才完全消化掉。  
如果上帝能给他一个重新选择的机会，他一定继续待在训练场里练习，哪怕只有半截残剑。  
“也就是说，你每晚都会在梦里追老师，可库洛德老是会出来妨碍你？”菲利克斯搜刮着脑中的词汇。  
“没错。”帝弥托利说得很认真，“我本来觉得老师这么优秀，被其他人喜欢也挺正常。但仔细一想，这是我的梦啊，我怎么可能知道库洛德喜欢谁。”  
“你都知道这是梦了，那还有什么好在意的。”  
“每天都出现也太可怕了吧，就好比你每天都梦到希尔凡。”  
“可我跟希尔凡从小就认识。”  
“所以你真的每天梦到？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“所以啊，”帝弥托利的表情更严肃了，“你们关系那么好都不会每天梦到，所以这肯定哪里有问题。”  
“关系好是怎么回事？算了，这不是重点。不过你既然这么在意的话，去问问库洛德不就好了。”  
“啊？这不好吧。”帝弥托利有些为难，“同为级长，我不太想让他对我有偏见，这样对大家都不好……”  
“那你就自己脑补到死吧。”菲利克斯扭头就走。  
“那个，”帝弥托利伸手拉住对方，“我又说错了什么吗？”  
“你是法嘉斯未来的国王，他是联盟未来的盟主。你们的关系原本就是对等的，别那么小心翼翼。”  
“可是——”从不远处走来的两个人影，吸引了帝弥托利全部的注意力。

走在前方的，毫无疑问是自己朝思暮想的贝雷特老师。  
他穿着一身黑色的军服，表情冷峻，就像是穿梭在战场中宛如鬼神的暗杀者一般。在令人感到战栗的同时，却又存有那么一丝憧憬。他给人的感觉和刚进修道院时相比已经温和了不少，却已然是最引人注目的那个。  
走在老师身后的，正是自己梦中那个不择手段阻挠自己的库洛德。他正拿着一叠文件，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容。就像是要发生什么好事一般，令人起疑。

文件？帝弥托利看着那叠纸，只觉得脑子里有什么东西闪过了。  
如果自己没记错的话，在昨晚的梦里，库洛德确实是这么问老师的。  
——“上次您不是说要来金鹿学级任教吗，到底什么时候来？”

不对，帝弥托利用力摇了摇头。就像菲利克斯劝说自己的那样，那只是个梦，并不是现实。  
但如果、如果有那么一丁点可能的话，自己又该怎么办呢？现实中，自己又应该用怎样的表情去面对？  
且不提贝雷特老师的态度，如果库洛德穷追猛打迫使老师不得不答应的话，法嘉斯的未来、自己的未来又会变成什么样子？还有梦境最后，老师变成黑色的烟雾消失了又是怎么回事？  
不行了，已经不行了。理智逐渐消失，昨晚的梦境放大了几十倍，把大脑塞得满满当当。  
想到这时，帝弥托利鬼使神差地抬起头，看了看库洛德的脸。  
对方很明显察觉到了自己的视线，出于礼貌，他微微笑了笑。  
也不知是心理作用，还是对方就是这么笑的。帝弥托利竟然觉得那份和昨晚自己在梦中见到的并无二致。  
那个粘稠的恶心的略微扬起嘴角的微笑，就像是在宣誓主权一般，就像是在嘲笑自己的无用一般，就像是要夺走自己的所有一般。

“帝弥托利……帝弥托利！”菲利克斯用了平时三倍大的音量，才把帝弥托利从幻想中叫醒，“老师在叫你，你没听到吗？”  
“抱、抱歉……”帝弥托利完全失去了平日的余裕。他的脸色惨白，额前也冒出了不少汗珠。  
就像菲利克斯说的那样，贝雷特正朝着帝弥托利走来。他的脸上写满了关切，似乎是察觉到了什么。  
然而在帝弥托利眼里，他就像在为即将发生的某事而感到抱歉一般。比如离开，又或者是其他。  
“抱歉……”帝弥托利一边摇着头，一边缓缓后退着，“我什么都不想听。”

帝弥托利又逃了，这次菲利克斯没追。  
自家的傻王子撂下了烂摊子，总得有人收拾不是。而且菲利克斯完全不懂，一个人真的会被梦搞成这样？  
既然自己判断不来，那么就交给责任教师吧。鉴于库洛德也在场，菲利克斯故意略去了有关他的部分，只强调了‘帝弥托利每晚都会梦见老师然而求不得’这点。  
意料之中，贝雷特的反应并不大。他托着下巴陷入了沉思，可表情上依旧没什么波澜。  
‘这山猪果然是选错人了’，这是菲利克斯的第一想法；  
‘这事搞不好真的和库洛德有关系’，这是第二个。

一般人听到这种事的时候，脸上会露出类似失望的表情吗？就算不是担心，也应该是惊讶之类的吧。  
就像是要证实菲利克斯心中的猜想一般，库洛德抬了抬眉毛自告奋勇，“老师，这事交给我吧。”  
‘喂喂不要吧，真让他去了的话不是把帝弥托利往火坑里推？’菲利克斯刚准备拒绝，却让贝雷特抢先了。  
“真的可以么？”  
“放心吧，我很擅长的。”  
“那就拜托你了，你说的事情我会考虑的。”  
“多谢老师啦。”

听完两人的对话，菲利克斯捂着脸，一个字也说不出来。  
不愧是常年在战场驰骋的佣兵大人啊，就像是没有正常人的感情一样。自己学级的级长出事了，却交给另一个学级的级长。老师啊老师，你是不知道芙朵拉有多乱么……  
而且你瞧瞧库洛德那副得意的表情，他分明就是有阴谋。不行，我得做点什么。  
目送贝雷特走远后，菲利克斯黑着脸拔出了腰间的断剑。  
“库洛德，你到底想干什么。”  
“喂喂，有话好说，这也太危险了。”库洛德摆着手，示意对方收起武器，“我真的只是想关心关心他。”  
“我来就行了，你别插手这事。”  
“可是……”库洛德的表情变了。他微微仰起头，自信中带有一丝戏谑，“解铃还须系铃人，对吧？”  
“……”菲利克斯觉得有点不太好。本来自己只是猜测而已，没想到这事真的跟库洛德有关。  
就像是看穿了对方的内心一般，库洛德轻轻拍了拍菲利克斯的肩膀，“不过请放心，我不会对他做什么的。”  
“你别给我玩文字游戏。”菲利克斯抓住对方的手腕，一副咄咄逼人的架势。  
“呃，这么说吧。”库洛德凑到对方耳边，轻声说道，“我只是去解答他的疑惑罢了。他不是想知道我喜欢的人是谁么，这又不难。”

菲利克斯愣住了。  
趁着他愣神的功夫，库洛德也走了。  
不是，这事一定有蹊跷。菲利克斯敢拍胸脯保证，自己和帝弥托利说话的时候，绝对没有第三者在场。  
既然如此，库洛德是怎么知道谈话内容的？总不可能自创出什么能够远程操控人心的药水吧？  
不管了，先去找希尔凡。如果是他的话，应该能想出点办法。

******

此时的库洛德心情绝佳，在图书馆泡一个月的功夫果然没有白费。  
为了寻找让特定之人爱上自己的办法，库洛德翻遍了有关魔法以及制药的书籍，最终在林哈尔特的帮助下，找到了一种能够放大心理暗示的药物。  
听起来很恐怖，其实不然。以库洛德自己的需求来说，也就只是控制下梦境的内容罢了。  
这种药物的生效时间非常短，仅仅一分钟而已。可只要使用者利用好了这一分钟，便足以令其发挥能够凌驾于黑魔法之上的效果。更为便利的是，这种药物能够经由皮肤吸收。有时是课间友好的握手，有时是闲暇时的一次搭肩。库洛德原本就是擅长投机取巧的人，这对他来说一点都不难。  
除了一件事。  
他本以为帝弥托利会直接来找他，却没想到对方竟然是这么害羞的性格，第一时间找的竟然是好友。  
一般人会把这么私密的事情告诉别人吗？如果不是相当信任对方的话，就是把重点藏着没说。  
信任归信任，但帝弥托利确实藏了点东西，比如那个梦的后续。

在梦的最后，库洛德会抓住帝弥托利挥向自己的拳头，然后勾起他的腰，深深地吻下去。  
虽说在梦中无法体会到那股美妙的感觉，但唇间柔软的触感还是不会漏掉的。  
帝弥托利并没有反抗，他就像是失去了全身力气一般，任人摆布。  
就算自己解开了他胸前的纽扣，就算自己狠狠揉进了他的脑袋。  
伴随着梦醒的是一阵难耐的空虚感，贝雷特只是自己用来入侵对方内心的道具，他真正的目的是……  
库洛德想着想着，竟然笑出了声。  
本来还说这件事知道的人越少越好，这样一来自己就能更好的掌控对方。但以目前的状况来看，已经没有任何留手的必要了。

很快，库洛德就到了帝弥托利的房门前。他伸出手，故作镇定地敲起了门，  
“帝弥托利，你在吗？”  
沉默良久后，房间里才传来一声闷闷的回应，“在，请进。”  
帝弥托利正端正地坐在桌旁。他的脸颊还是有些红，也不知道是因为羞还是因为气。  
他的房间还算是整洁，至少东西放得很整齐，很符合他‘王子’的身份。  
“有那么好看吗？”  
“抱歉，这还是我第一次进别人的房间。感觉怪新鲜的。”  
库洛德客气的话语立马让帝弥托利认识到了某个事实。自己确实因为昨晚的梦憋着一股无名火，但这事与他人无关，强行发火就像是在无理取闹似的，显得幼稚。  
帝弥托利轻抚胸口，整理了下情绪，这才再次开口，“抱歉，我今天状态有点不好。不过如果你没有什么事的话，就请回吧。”  
“能看出来。”库洛德走到桌旁，随意地靠了上去，“老师也发现了，所以才让我过来。”  
“让你？为什么不是菲利克斯。”  
“他看菲利克斯拽着柄断剑，就拉着他去买新的了。”  
“原来如此……”

看着帝弥托利那副完全信服的模样，库洛德脸上的笑意又浓了几分，“菲利克斯说你有事要问我？”  
“也……也不是特别重要的事，改天吧。”  
“现在正好没事干啊，再过几天就是狮鹫战了，谁都没空。”  
“既然这样的话……”帝弥托利深呼吸了几次，认真地开口问道，“库洛德，你喜欢老师么？”  
“哈哈，为什么这么问？”  
“只是感觉而已，如果不是的话就请你忘掉吧。”  
“怎么说呢……”库洛德伸出手，拨了拨帝弥托利的刘海，“我确实有喜欢的人，但不是老师。”  
“啊，这样……”帝弥托利松了口气。  
“你就不问问我对方是谁？”  
“那是你的私事，和我没关系吧。”  
“怎么会，当然有关系。而且关系大了。”

库洛德没有给对方机会，直接俯下身子吻了上去。  
“嗯……”库洛德发出了一声满足的鼻音。果然，对方的嘴唇和自己想得一样，既湿润又柔软。  
可帝弥托利的情况却不怎么好。他就像是从来没接过吻似的，没过几个回合就接不上气了。  
“原来你这么弱吗？”回应库洛德是是一记响亮的耳光。  
“很有意思吗？”帝弥托利咬着牙，明显是生气了。  
“当然有，因为我喜欢你。”库洛德低着头，并没有看向对方。他苦笑着，就像是早就知道自己的夙愿无法实现一般，“我知道你喜欢老师，没关系，我不在意。”  
“你……所以你就能随随便便做出这种事？你就没有一点尊重人的概念吗？”  
“抱歉，没有。”库洛德抬起头，再次向帝弥托利逼近，“父亲告诉过我，人活着就要遵循自身的欲望，否则就没有意义了。”

库洛德再次吻了上去，这次，帝弥托利在挣扎。  
他试图推开库洛德，却因为高低位差无法使出力气；他想咬伤对方的嘴唇，却被那条灵活的舌头搅得头晕脑胀。  
库洛德熟练地吻着，先是轻轻扫过对方整齐的牙，然后在挑拨的同时，偶尔触碰上颚。对方的口腔里已经满是自己的味道，即使不愿意，也必须完全接纳。  
故意困难，喘不过气。比起这个，更多的是羞耻感。  
泪水缓慢地从帝弥托利的眼角滑落。  
到底为什么？梦里也好，现实也好。到底为什么？  
“因为我喜欢你。”库洛德刚才的声音在脑中回荡。  
“忘了老师吧。”库洛德梦中的声音在脑中回荡。

看着瘫在椅子上一动也不能动的帝弥托利，对方终于放过了他。细细的银丝从两人的唇边牵出，然后在恰到好处的地方断裂。  
库洛德表情复杂地看着对方，一个字也说不出来。  
他知道对方的脑子里一定有想法，虽然能够预料到答案，但他依然不敢问。  
“抱歉，”气息平稳后，帝弥托利低着头，极小声地回应到，“抱歉，我喜欢的不是你。”  
“哈哈……”库洛德捂着脸大笑起来，没过一会儿，眼角就溢出了泪珠，“我就知道，我就知道是这个答案……”  
“嗯，就是这样。所以，放弃吧。”说出心里话后，帝弥托利反而变得冷静了，“我不适合，也不值得。放弃吧，库洛德。”  
“失恋了……”库洛德苦笑着，从口袋里拿出了一根长长的布条。然后跪坐在帝弥托利面前，轻手轻脚地蒙住了他的眼睛。  
帝弥托利有点紧张，他好像知道对方要干什么。  
但他也没有反抗。不知为何，他觉得既然自己已经拒绝了对方，就应该满足某些特定的要求才对。

库洛德在帝弥托利的右眼落下一吻，  
“我其实知道你喜欢老师，可我就是不甘心。”  
库洛德在帝弥托利的额前落下一吻，  
“我时常在夜晚质问自己，和老师比起来我到底差在哪里。”  
库洛德慢慢地解开帝弥托利胸前的纽扣，  
“我放弃了。现在……比起精神上的认同，我更想得到肉体上的满足。”  
“所以眼罩的意义是……？”帝弥托利小声问道。  
“我喜欢你，却又不想强迫你。”库洛德在帝弥托利的脖颈落下一吻，“我不会再说话了。你就把我当成老师，好好享受吧。”

接下来发生的事，是帝弥托利想都不敢想的。  
库洛德把自己抱到床上，像是对待贵重品一般轻柔地吻着。  
从脸颊到脖颈，从胸口到下体。  
他知道自己所有的敏感点，完全不像个处在摸索期的新手，熟练得令人害怕。  
淫靡的水声和呻吟在小小的房间里回响着，两人明明不是情侣关系，却抱在一起迎来了高潮。

库洛德从头到尾没说一句话，就像他当时承诺的那样。不论帝弥托利说什么话，都得不到一丝回应。  
结束后，在库洛德穿好衣服准备离开之时，帝弥托利口齿清晰地喊了一声‘库洛德’。对方的动作明显停了下来，随即又马上加速，逃也似的离开了房间。  
帝弥托利忍着胀痛的腰坐了起来，不仅是因为库洛德奇怪的举动，还因为他看到了某个东西。

那是个十分精致的瓶子，它非常小，一看就不是用来装润滑剂的。瓶里的液体已经见底，以库洛德的生活习惯来说，有可能是香水一类的东西。  
出于好奇，帝弥托利打开瓶盖闻了闻，竟然有种熟悉的感觉。  
最终，他想破脑袋也没能想起这种味道的源头。  
算了，也不重要。

-FIN-


End file.
